


Ghosts

by boi_nooooo



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, Ghosts, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27962084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boi_nooooo/pseuds/boi_nooooo
Summary: In an old town, in an old apartment building, some ghosts live, following a select few people.Story will have a main story (chapters will be labelled Main Story), but will also have oneshots (labelled Side Stories)
Relationships: Antfrost/VelvetIsCake (Video Blogging RPF), Cara | CaptainPuffy/Niki | Nihachu, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> It has arrived.

Somewhere near the bogs of Florida, on old town with just over 300 people living there and many run-down buildings and only one big-corporation even having a building there. The people in the town wouldn’t leave often and had cautionary tales of true groups who lived in and around the town, of vengeful ghosts who weren’t ready to die, and beasts in the bogs that would inn ocents to run for the remainder of their lives, never to escape the beasts who would cause the deaths of those who wandered too far. They learn of how vengeful and petty the covens of witches are, cursing children and adults for existing, for breaking simple deals made, and how horrifying those cursed could become, which often ostracized those who had been cursed.

Some had sworn vengeance on the covens because of wrongful curses on loved ones and suspected murders, some even swore vengeance because of a curse brought upon themself. In this small town, the group of people fighting against the covens was known as the “Anti-Coven of the Blade”. It was inspired by someone who nearly took down a coven on their own, but they never tracked down the mysterious person who brought the anti-coven to life. Sadly this only made a turf war rage on this small town for near 15 years, with covens not of the town helping the resident coven.

The sad reality is that many would be slain, and hope was being lost. Some just wished for peace, others wanted a side to either win or forfeit already. Some even made deals with demons just so they could interfere with what was happening, and all failed. Depending on the conditions of the deals, some would end up dead, others just with curses, and some lost their souls. The Turf War between the covens and Anti-Coven was a hard thing to deal with even though it was slowing down into just a scuffle a week, and the demons profited over it.

But that isn’t the main focus of this story. This story is to follow a group of ghosts, humans (cursed or otherwise), and a few coven witches. With things never set in stone and fate being forgotten by many, we will watch this story grow and learn more about this world.


End file.
